


Clouded Thoughts

by alexmaree2000



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmaree2000/pseuds/alexmaree2000
Summary: Noctis and Prompto are going through their final year of high school and find it to be a time where they need to be there for each other more than anything. Traveling through the experiences every senior is expected too before they travel out into the real world.With the lack of support from Prompto's family and the small connection Noctis has with his father, each boy have to go through either their own journey of discovery or a journey they can share together. (I'm hopeless at summaries, im sorry!)





	1. Only If He Knew

A loud sigh cried out from the lounge room. The pen dropped from a blonde boys hand and landed on the study notes for the next day. Prompto, whose attention was now sparked, headed out to see the source of the sigh. He walks down the hall to notice his best friend working hard over his studies.

“What test is it tomorrow?” He asked as he slightly sat on the table near his best friends papers. Noctis looked up at Prompto, his eyes looked heavy and replied so quietly that Prompto almost had to ask again. “Science”

The blonde haired boy chuckled and looked at the papers, “boy am I glad I chose computing and creative arts over that” reaching to ruffle Nocts hair as he began to walk away.

Yet Prompto wasn’t able to walk away, a hand had been wrapped around his wrist, he followed the arm to the other boy’s big tired eyes, “Prom, can you _please_ play with my hair and help me study. I don’t want to fail this exam, Dad really wants me to get high marks”. The puppy eyed look was one that Noct has learnt to master, and every time he used it, Prompto would follow every request. Prompto nodded and walked behind the sitting boy, smiling to himself. _There is no need for Noct to be stressing, he was at the top of the class and seemed to be well with it._

The blonde boy’s long fingers entwined themselves in the black hair and ran his hands through, gently massaging his head. Prompto has had been in similar situations since the start of high school, Nocts’ injury as a child meant that he receives a lot of headaches as well to have the power of the crystal means that each morning he wakes up feeling drained, so Prompto would research ways to relieve the tension and help relieve any pain. Noctis’ favourite being a head massage. 

“Okay so what are you meant to be studying at the moment?” Prompto began so he could quiz his friend whilst he helps him study. Prompto was concentrating on helping his friend and that only. For the next two hours, the two boys were studying for Science, Prompto still massaging Nocts hair except he had pulled a seat and looked over Noctis’ shoulder as they looked at papers. Noct leaned back into Prompto’s hands, humming in satisfaction as he slowly drifted into another world. 

“Prom?” He whispered

“Noct?” Prompto replied, slightly confused as to why Noct has stopped studying. 

“I um…really appreciate… this” Noct moved a hand behind him and placed it on Prompto’s’ knee. “Seriously I don’t think I would be able to pass without your help man” He chuckled.

Prompto just smiled, his cheeks red by the sudden sign of affection from his friend. “Of course Noct, anytime”.

Yet as much as the two boys were contempt and happy, something was just engulfing each of them. Something was clouding their thoughts and they weren’t able to think straight, Silence followed the room as each boy silently thought to each other, eventually Prompto met a light snoring from Noctis. 

Scoffing he stands up and tries to shake the asleep boy to drag him to bed. Yet he wouldn’t wake up… _looks like I am carrying him_ , Prompto couldn’t help but think as he lifted up his best friend and began to carry him to his room. Noctis seemed lighter than the last time Prompto had to carry him to bed, _I hope he is eating right when I’m on nightshift._

The door was the main difficulty in carrying the prince to bed yet somehow he managed to do it without waking him up. Gradually Prompto placed Noct in his bed, then taking of his boots as it would be uncomfortable to sleep with your shoes on. On the second shoe, half way in untying the shoe, Noct woke up and looked around. “Prom?”  
Prompto looked up at his friend who still seemed asleep, “Hey man, sorry you fell asleep so I bought you to bed and was taking your shoes off for comfort. I hope that’s okay.” 

Noct only chuckled and as his friend took his shoe off and placed it on the ground he quickly reached for his wrist. “Prompto, can you please sleep in here tonight? I’m having those dreams again…” He drifts into a silence and looks down at his hands. 

For the past few weeks, Noct has been waking up from nightmares, seeing his family all injured and die, whist he cannot do anything about it. The thought scares Noctis so much that there will come a day where his family (His father, his brothers and Luna) are in danger and it worries him that he will not be able to do anything about it. The first night Prompto burst into the room, to find Noctis sobbing. Only to then sleep with him for that time as Noct wanted to know his family was still there. The dreams didn’t last too long but they come back and Noctis is scared enough to sleep with his best friend until the dreams go away. 

Prompto smiles, “Yeah man give me a sec” as he dashes to his room and quickly swaps his clothes for his pyjamas which literally is just a pair of boxers and he turns the lights off in the apartment as he heads back into Nocts room. 

“Jesus, aren’t you cold?” Noct notices Prompto’s lack of clothing as he shakes his head and jumps into bed next to Noct. 

“Nah, but scoot your ass over, I actually want part of the bed tonight!” He chuckled as Noct scoffed and moved from the middle to the side.   
“I couldn’t help it last time. I was tired okay?”

“You’re always tired buddy!” Prompto’s laughter fills the room and makes Noct smile. He was glad he had such a close friend that cares for him. The two boys wished each other a goodnight and began to fall asleep until Prompto whispered out. “I take it back, it’s fucking cold” He shivers and laughs at his mistake.

Noct smiles, **“told you so”** , and slides his back into Prompto who was lying on his side so in reality the two boys were hugging against each other for warmth. “Thanks man” and suddenly it took no time to fall asleep, their night not interrupted by Noct awaking from any sort of nightmare.   
\-   
When Noct woke up, he didn’t feel drained and sore for once, but actually felt warm and relaxed. A pressure over his waist signalling exactly what Noct knew. _**Promptos' arm was around him**_. Blood rushing to Nocts sleep as he could hear the light breathing of Prompto right behind him. Noct embraced the warmth for longer, lingering in bed. Wishing this was how he was to wake up every morning.

 _Only if he could see_ , Noctis thought to himself, _only if he could see how I feel and how clouded he was making my thoughts…_


	2. Exam Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their final exams and wish each other good luck ;)

Prompto hummed as he opened his eyes, meeting his best friends’ striking blue eyes.

_What a way to wake up,_ the blonde boy smiled to himself.

“Morning sunshine” Prompto croaked to his friend, chuckling. Noctis looked wide awake. He mustn’t have had any nightmares as Prompto was not woken up once to comfort him. “Nothing is sunshine till this exam is over” Noct grumbled. Noct never was

a morning person, let alone an exam person. He snuggled into Prompto’s chest and tried to go back to sleep. Prompto just smiled, he guessed it wouldn’t hurt if they stayed like this for a little bit longer.

Prompto had always had a thing for his best friend, and he hated to admit it sometimes. He has discussed with Noctis in their younger high school days that he was a bisexual and Noct didn’t seem to have a problem with it. But being attracted to both genders wasn’t Prompto’s problem, the problem was that he felt attracted to his best friend. It always made him feel fuzzy and warm when they were close and affectionate because Prompto knew that Noctis was not like this around people, he only seemed to see this side of him and he wished that’s how it would always stay. Sighing he knew that he had ruined the moment for himself.

Yet suddenly the bedsheet was pulled away from the two boys and Prompto jumped in fear, placing a protective arm around the now sleeping Noctis. Looking to the culprit of the blanket puller he saw the advisor of the Prince. Ignis. Cheeks now blazing he looked at Ignis who was smirking at the two boys.

“Could we not save the sexual celebrations till after your exams today?”

Prompto jumped to his feet, stuttering in nerves. Waking Noct in the process.

“Uh no! No… Ignis that’s… we aren’t… aren’t doing anything like that!” Prompto was trying to explain the situation. Ignis just chuckling.

“Iggy please don’t make him have a heart attack. Prom, calm down, it’s okay he knows about the nightmares” Noctis groaned as he pulled a jumper over his head, hair sticking in every direction. Prompto instantly calmed down in relief and lightly pushed Ignis as he walked to the kitchen.

“Damn Iggy, who knew you had it in you. Coffee?” Prom called out.

“I saw the opportunity. Yes please. Noct, I thought I would come and make sure you two were awake for your last day of examinations today” He turned and followed the two boys to the kitchen.

Noct grunted in response and turned to Prompto, “Breakfast Prom? I assume you have already eaten Iggy?” Ignis nodded as Prompto called out a yes, knowing exactly the breakfast Noct was referring to. The black haired boy walked over to the cutlery draw and took out two spoons, then walked to the freezer and pulled out a carton of ice cream as he walked over to the TV and turned some anime on. Prompto and Ignis soon joined them, yet Ignis sighed in frustration, “Please Noctis tell me that is not your breakfast”. Noct looked at Ignis with wide eyes and a spoon of ice cream in his mouth. Prompto only chuckled as he placed Ignis’ coffee down and took a spoon of ice cream and watched the TV.

They sat like that till they had to rush out the door for their exams, Ignis wishing them well as he tended to the cleaning of the house, _it is not like they are going to do the cleaning._

Each boy arrived to the hall, last minuet studying was underway and all the students around them were bumbling in nerves. Noctis turned to Prompto who looked like he was drowning in fear, he softened his face and lightly hugged his friend. “Hey man don’t stress you got this”.

“Thanks Noct… let’s hope all goes well”

Noct was sure Prompto would do well in his exam. Taking a big leap of faith as the students walked into the exam hall, Noctis gave Prompto a quick kiss on the cheek, he whispered into the blonde haired boys’ ear “You will be amazing”. Prompto immediately jumped back and stared at the other boy in shock as he continued to walk in the exam hall. Prompto couldn’t think of anything else and walked straight into the exam. When instructed, he began to fill out the questions like crazy, he knew all the answers and wasn’t nervous that he forgot. He smiled to himself as he had finished towards the end and replayed it. _Was it just a comfort of affection or was that something? Did Noctis actually feel the same as he did?_

Yet Noctis however, was not going so well in his own head, the exam was fine, but there was the sudden realisation of what he had done. _I kissed him, did I fuck up our friendship?_

In what was a few hour exam, it was over much sooner than the two had expected. Noctis silently walked out of the hall and began to walk home, knowing too well that the ball of energy would follow with quick speed. It was not a sunny day for sure, it was lightly raining and Noctis was walking back home, somewhat excited that the end of exams but nervous for the blonde haired boy.

A hand hit his back and a chuckle escaped from the person’s lips. “Hey man! How’d the exam go? Prompto was smiling at his friend. Noctis gave an awkward smile and rubbed his neck, “As well as it could have gone I guess. How about you?”

“Hm what’s a word to put it?” Prompto thought to himself for a second. “OH… that’s the word. _Amazing_ ” and suddenly everything seemed to go so slowly for Noctis, he stopped walking as Prompto dragged him down the alley a few streets before the apartment. When he asked Prompto what he was doing, he just shushed him and pushed him against the wall. Pressing his lips against the prince, Noctis jumped in surprise but gradually leaned into the kiss.

It was like Prompto was on a cloud. After all these years and in a sudden few hours, he was in a passionate make out with his best friend. Slowly pulling away for air Prompto’s’ cheeks are on fire and Noctis smiles.

“Really?” he asks his blonde haired friend who nods and then presses his lips lightly to Nocts neck slowly kissing the area. “Prom, not that I’m not into it. But in an alley? Not too classy” Prompto pulls away and laughs, “I guess you’re right. Back to the apartment and some videogames? I think Iggy was coming over again tonight with Gladio, something about a celebratory dinner for the last exams.” Noct nods and takes Prompto’s hand as they walk out of the alley. Talking about the exam questions and what Ignis might be cooking for dinner, Prompto thought that maybe finally he had found a proper place in his life where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoo! im so so sorry if it seems rushed at all, i just was excited to get to the good stuffff! thankyou for the love so far xx remember any feedback is welcome!


	3. Cream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a celebratory dinner with Gladio and Ignis, later to have a bit too much fun with dessert.

“Well your looking happy this evening Prompto” Ignis commented, looking from his dinner over his glasses. Prompto smiled, “I guess it’s just because of exams, high school is over now.”

“You going to college kid?” Gladio grumbled with a mouth full (Much too Ignis’ disgust).

“Probably, won’t get to far in life without it huh?” He smirked as he picked at his dinner slowly.

Noct was listening quietly as this all happened as he thought to himself. _I did it… finally. Took me the time._ Flicking away the vegetables in the rice meal he looked at his friends. They all looked so peaceful, maybe now the stress is gone they can relax for abit, before the two younger boys start college. College seemed scary, Noct did not know what he wanted to in college, let alone what he wanted to do in the future, _I guess I have to get ready for king purposes, I can’t get a job like everyone else._ He silently sighed to himself, maybe he could convince his father to let him study something while he grew up, he had to do something with his time between then and time of running the throne.

“What were you thinking about doing Prompto?” The question interrupted Nocts thoughts and he listened in, even though he knew exactly what the blonde boy was going to say.

“I’m looking into photography journalism. So I’d get to travel and write articles on places, but also a big part of it will be the photos” He had a big dorky smile on his face as he pointed to the photos hung up on the wall. Nocts’ heart warmed at the photos, he only wanted Prompto’s photos on the wall and did not want store bought photos, pointless if you live with someone who has a natural talent for photography. The prince had even gifted some of the photos to the king, whom had never met Prompto properly other than a small hello.

“That really seems like a good idea Prompto, I’m glad to see that you have considered your future” Ignis complimented the boy.

Noct scoffed slightly, Prompto only thinks about the future. He just can’t seem to live in the present and take it as it is. Noct even said he would get his best friend a job in the castle, but Prompto refused unless he was by Nocts side. But what job meant that unless he was king?

Gladio interrupted the discussion to bring the quiet prince into the conversation, “Hey Noct, have you been speaking to Lunafreya recently? You haven’t mentioned her in a while”. Gladio was correct and Noct felt a pit of dread in his stomach. Luna had written to Noct that she had feelings for him. Noct had replied. Yet it wasn’t the response Luna expected, Noct had explained that he did not feel the same and he felt for someone else. Since then Luna had not sent the book back. It had been almost 2 months since.

“I… uhm… no we were at a misunderstanding and she has not replied in a while. Since our last talk she seemed busy but alright. They seem to be treating her better since she took up Oracle and began removing the starscourage from the bases” Noct replied, noticing his friend shiver when he mentioned the starscourage.

Ignis cleared his throat, his shocked face vanishing almost instantly. “Well I do hope you two manage to mend this quarrel. I’m sure the king would not be pleased to hear about the disagreement.”

“This is nothing to do with Lucis and Tenebrae, just a personal disagreement specs, nothing to worry about, I’m sure Luna is just too busy to reply at the moment” Noct placed his fork down pushing the rest of his dinner away. He was not hungry anymore. Ignis nodded as he began to clean up. The three other boys silently thanked him and helped the man clean up from dinner. Bickering began from the kitchen as soon as Prompto accidently dropped a fork and managed to scare everyone in the room. It was soon that they were laughing and showing their guest out the door, the two boys desperate to rid of the other men, they had things to discuss and they both knew it to well. The door shut as Noctis waved goodbye and Prompto instantly pounced onto Noct against the closed door. He purred in his ear. “Hmm, making me go through dinner without facing this issue” Prom smiled at him. Noctis choked and breathed heavily, this is the closest they have been, sure they have hugged and joked, but _this_ is a new level of close.

“What a naughty boy, let fix this up.” Prompto spoke into his ear. Noct followed Prompto as he dragged his hand into the bedroom, tossing him onto the bed and telling him to wait.

Noctis breathed heavily, he was nervous, more nervous than ever. It took the blonde boy awhile to come back, yet when he did he waltzed in with things in his hands, one was quickly air borne and flying to Noctis, in which he caught. _A videogame controller?_

Prompto laughed and smacked Noctis on the back of the head, “Don’t be so silly, I’m only joking around with you! We can play videogames and eat the whipped cream and brownies Specs left!”

Noct smiled, his cheeks flushed as he looked at the blonde boy who had a face full of brownies. Grabbing the cream he put a splatter on Prompto’s face and laughed at his expression. Suddenly Prompto froze and then changed his expression to a devious one, snatching the cream and placing it on Noct, “Oops, you made a mess, clean up on aisle Noct!” He laughed as he kissed a spot where cream laid, slightly flickering his tongue over the spot. Noct only laughed, he was sensitive to touch and this just made his nerves tingle.

Prompto pulled back and smirked at the now relaxed Noct, who placed his lips on the other boy and smiles, “Come on, its videogame time”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I'm hoping its a work I can continue for awhile. Please feel free to leave any advice on how I can take the story! I'm also sorry if you have gotten to the end of the chapter and realized its horrible! xx


End file.
